During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. In addition, the core participated in a collaborative research of Developing an Autologous Cell Therapy Using iPS Cell Derived RPE for AMD. The majority of core service focused on electrophysiological recordings and eye imaging. NEI-VFC has helped users in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols specific for each research projects. In addition, in collaboration with researchers, the core has developed a number of new approaches to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Using fundus imaging, OCT and multifocal ERG recordings to evaluate an animal model for preclinical study of RPE transplant. 2) Upgraded ultra-wide field lens for fundus imaging and OCT analysis software. 3) Obtained a new equipment to measure optomotor responses in rodents. 4) Organizing demos of new instrument to NEI research community. 5) Providing training to a number of users on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments. 6) Providing consultations on using non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function to extramural research groups. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of electrophysiological and eye image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for electrophysiological recording and eye image data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 61 scientists in 25 research groups (PIs), including 5 from other NIH institutes and 5 extramural.